Aftermath
by Marenda
Summary: MissyJan. Just a short sweet story, set after the Cheerleading competition. This story has been on my pc for ages. And sorry it's so short, but I had a writersblock at the end. Enjoy!


_The evening after we came second place in the finals, we had the biggest party you could ever imagine. Right there on the beach of Florida.  
It was amazing! The sun was beginning to set, Jan and Les had started a fire, which wasn't too big because they sucked at making one. But it was very sweet of them.  
Later on we invited the Clover girls to come and party with us, some agreed, but some still had something up their asses that they felt they were too good for us. Isis, the captain, however did come with a couple of her friends. But then again, we did have free booze.  
Anyway, it was one of the most best days of my life. Cliff finally made up with Torrance and they lay continuously smooching each other on the sand next to the fire.  
One of the clover guys had brought a radio and blasted some sort of hip-hop out of the speakers. Isis and her friends began to dance, I just watched. After a few minutes one of the girls made me dance with them, okay, it wasn't my style, so what? I had fun.  
The next day we all flew home and I reminded myself again why I didn't like being home sometimes._

Missy opened the front door of her home and walked in.  
"Hello!" Cliff desperately called out in the house. Figures, Missy thought, no parents in sight and a flashing light on the voicemail. Missy walked to the device and pushed the button.  
"Hi, it's Mom, the trip got a little extended so your father and me be out here for maybe a week more. There's money on the fridge if you need some. Love you, bye." Missy smirked from the message.  
"They didn't even ask if I won a damn thing." She said to her brother whom walked into the kitchen.  
"Well you know them, pretty busy." Cliff grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and started throwing it from his right hand to his left and back. Missy sighed and walked to the fridge.  
"Two hundred bucks." She counted the dollars. "Probably think we eat like the salvation army."  
"Hey!" Cliff yelled at her and continued sarcastic. "Don't mock the homeless."  
"Well sorry," She sarcastically shot back. "But they give me two h-" Missy paused for a second and then faced Cliff with a broad smile.  
"We could call some friends to come over for pizza tonight." She said on a singing tone.  
Cliff agreed and couldn't wait to have Torrance back in his room again. An evil grin appeared on his face. Missy, not noticing his grin, had already grabbed the phone and dialled the number of her captain.

Later that night, Missy and Cliff were accompanied by Torrance, Les, Kasey, Darcy and Jan. Courtney and Whitney weren't invited of course, they were über-bitches as Missy put it.  
Couches were moved and pillows were taken from upstairs.  
"Okay," Jan walked into the living room holding seven boxes of pizza's. "Who wanted the cheese & onion?" Kasey and Darcy yelled and Jan handed their pizza's.  
"Pepperoni?" Torrance already stood up to meet her pizza halfway.  
"Hawaii?" Torrance made a squeak that this was Cliff's and grabbed that one too.  
"Dude," Les stood up. "I've got the same." Jan handed Les also an Hawaii pizza.  
"That leaves these two," Jan sat down between Kasey and Missy. "Chilli pizza for Missy and one for Jan."  
"Oh, I love fast food." Missy gasped opening her pizza box and sitting up against the armrest which began poking in her side. "Mom and dad never let us eat this!"  
"Uh-huh." Cliff agreed with his mouth full and with a piece of cheese dangling from his lips.  
"Ah! Gross Cliff!" Torrance whipped up the cheese and took a bite from her own pizza. Jan put his arms over the back of the couch, behind the heads of Missy and Kasey besides him. "How're you supposed to eat any pizza?" Kasey asked Jan.  
"With my mouth," Jan answered neutral.  
"But," Kasey pointed at the box on his lap, which was miles away from his mouth. "You can't reach that."  
"I hoped you, as my slaves, would feed me like ancient Greeks." Jan smiled broad as Missy and Kasey's faces twitched in disgust.  
"Gross Jan!" Missy slammed her elbow right in his ribs what made him gasp for air and sitting up straight again.  
"Who's in for the movie?" Les suggested and stood up to put the DVD in. There were some yells muffled by pizza and Les put the DVD on play.  
There they were, just like in Los Angeles for Cliff and Missy, together with their friends on the couch watching a movie. Jan, Missy, Darcy and Kasey were on the couch, while Cliff and Torrance were sitting happily together on the floor with Les on the other side.

The next few hour and a half were filled by screams of the horror movie Jan and Les had picked out that afternoon.  
After the first movie a comedy followed. And after the pizza's the drinks followed. Jan had taken beer from home, while Les had brought wine (Typically Les, as Darcy muttered under her breath) and Missy and Cliff had their share from the 'secret' alcohol cabinet their father had in the kitchen. He would never notice it since he only filled it and no bottle had ever left the cabinet.  
Kasey made her first encounter with some kind of red drink, Cliff claimed it was some sort of Vodka drink, and fell in love with one of the cushions with which she peacefully fell asleep. Darcy became a little tipsy from the wine and began laughing very much.  
Les, whom had taken them to Missy and Cliff's house, stayed sober (after one glass of wine and three juices) for the girls so he could take them home.  
Torrance was a little far gone from the beer and was snuggled into Cliff's shoulder.  
Missy and Jan however, those guys didn't seem to have any flaw from the alcohol. They had grabbed the Xbox consoles and had been playing a race game against each other.  
"I'm so gonna be ahead of you," Missy muttered sitting straight up with both feet on the couch under her.  
"No you're not." Jan answered, his eyes fixed on the screen before them. At the end of the game Jan won.  
"You cheated!" Missy tried. But Jan shook his head.  
"I'm just better." Les turned and grabbed the console from Missy and began playing against Jan.  
"Let the male ego's fight each other, perfect idea." Cliff said sarcastic.  
"Oh shut up man." Missy shut her brother up watching the screen closely. This time Les won and let Jan behind with his mouth fallen open by amazement.  
"Oh man, you lost from a fag." Missy said laughing.  
"There goes my manliness…" Jan pouts at the screen while Missy gives him a comforting pat on the back.  
"If it is any comforting,… there wasn't very much left of it even when you began the race." Missy started laughing very hard and took another zip from her fifth beer. Jan took one too, except he was at his seventh beer. While looking at the screen he said to Missy: "Rumble? With dead or alive?"  
"I'm in." Missy said.  
"Yeah, he will play against a girl, 'cuz it's the only way he can win." Les teased him while looking on his watch. It was two o'clock.  
"I thing I'll be taking the girls home." Les began and stood up. Darcy woke Kasey and helped her off the couch.  
"Bye man," Les said giving the now standing Jan a handshake they always did, with shoulder and all.  
"See you around." Jan greeted him. Torrance was woken too and helped up by Cliff. She could just say goodnight to the girls and Les before they went to the front door.  
"Bye, thanks for the company." Missy said to them as they went outside. They saw them stepping into the vehicle and Les started the engine. After checking the girls were on tight he waved at the audience at the door and drove away.  
"Well that's that," Cliff spoke and closed the door. "We're going to bed."  
"Yeah, I-," Torrance was caught off guard by a sudden yawn. "I'm tired." Missy frowned.  
"We can see that," She smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
Cliff and Torrance disappeared up the stairs.  
"What should we do now?" Jan asked. "I'm SO not tired right now." Missy pulled up her shoulders.  
"I don't know." At that moment she heard a sound coming from upstairs. It sounded like her cell phone.

"Missy, your phone." Cliff yelled from upstairs. While she heard it she sprinted upstairs and saw that she had two messages. Reading them, she returned back downstairs.  
"What's up?" Jan asked.  
"There's this friend from L.A. who sent me a message, Holly is her name, she asks me if I still want to come to the performance of Meadtown." While looking up she saw Jan's puzzled face. "It's a local rock band in L.A." She quickly explained. "Holly can get me in quick and free."  
"What kind of a rock band is it?" Jan asked.  
"Well, all sorts, they have two female singer and one male, they play from soft rock to…, have you ever heard hard rock?" Missy doubted that he has and perhaps he doesn't even want to go.  
"Well, I once got a cd from a friend and I love it, but I don't know what is you're talking about." Jan told her. Missy frowned.  
"What was the band's name?"  
"Something with Roach… aw, I can't remember." Jan told her. Missy had one eyebrow raised.  
"Papa roach!" Missy quickly says in recognition and Jan nodded. "This band plays a little from them, and other covers like that, but also original numbers." Jan's eyes widened and he smiled.  
"Then I'd love to go." Jan said smiling.  
"I'll call her right now." Missy dialled a number and held the phone to her ear.  
"Hey Holly, It's Missy, What?... Oh yeah, where?... okay, 'till how long? Hold on." Missy took the phone off her ear. "It's until five in the morning, have a problem with that?" Jan shook his head.  
"I have absolutely no life." He chuckled. Missy smirked and went back to her phone.  
"Okay, yeah, it's okay, … see you in a half an hour." Missy hung up.  
"Isn't L.A. like an hour driving?" Jan asked.  
"I guess, but we're going fifteen minutes driving from here." Missy walked up the stairs to Cliff's room.  
"Cliff?" She knocked on the door and the boy opened. "We're going out okay?"  
"Where are you going?" Cliff asks sleepy.  
"To Root's, Holly's there." Cliff nodded.  
"Okay, when're you back?"  
"Probably round six, or later." Missy told his brother and said goodnight. After this she turned around and saw Jan approaching her.  
"I'll be just quick changing this shirt." Missy disappeared once again, but now into her room. She exited once again with a glittering black top and a very low v-neck. You could now notice she had a gold chain around her neck. Jan raised his eye brow at her appearance.  
"Jan? Are you coming?" She asked and he followed her like a loyal puppy. Everything for a beautiful lady.

They decided to take Jan's jeep, it was after all bigger than Missy's. With Missy giving him direction, they found their way to Root's. Lying in some industrial area, it looked like some kind of unknown bunker.  
Missy had been there before, lots of times when she was a bit younger. Jan had already asked how they could get in while they weren't even 21. That's where Holly came in, Missy told him, she had always gotten her and friends into almost any bar where they asked for ID's. Holly seemed to had a good eye for the bouncers. Or just great legs.  
Jan parked the jeep next to a row of cars in the grass and they got out of the vehicle. When they got near the entrance a blond girl approached them.  
"Missy," The girl with blond curly hair approached the female cheerleader and hugged her tight. "Haven't seen you in months, how are you?"  
"Great, you?" Missy asked being as enthusiastic as the girl.  
"Good, and who's this?" The girl quickly turned to Jan.  
"I'm Jan." He held out his hand and she shook it. Jan couldn't help but check out Holly's body. She had long perfect legs which were half covered by a long velvet skirt. Two plackets showed her bare legs at the sides, her hips were almost shown. Holly's top was also tight and also black, with long sleeves.  
"Ah, boyfriend ey? I'm Holly, I'll get you in quick and free." The girl said quick and turned, but she was held back by Jan's voice.  
"We aren't…" He trailed off after seeing Holly had gotten the message. "Never were."  
"Oh, sorry, I assumed," The blonde apologized. "You Missy, with a guy, together. Anyway, I'll get you in." She turned quickly and walked to the entrance. A big bouncer caught their attention.  
"It's cool Carey, they're with me." Holly said and the bouncer let them through.  
Inside the hard sound of guitars and drums filled their ears. Holly leapt towards them again.  
"Me, Ginger and Kim are over there, you can sit with us for drinks." Holly screamed over the music. Jan offered to get some drinks and Missy walked with Holly over to the table.  
"Missy!" Ginger and Kim yelled together. Missy was crushed into a hug between the two girls. "Who's the guy?"  
"Ow, his name's Jan." Missy told the girls.  
"He's jummy." Ginger said and Missy laughed. "Is he yours?"  
"Nope." Missy said. The girls frowned.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, he's one of my best friends, no chemistry there." She yelled into Kim's ear.  
"Can I have him?" Ginger asked.  
"That's what you have to sort out with Kim." Missy told her and Jan came tot the table with three beers and two glasses of Bacardi coke.  
"Come one, let's dance." Jan asked Missy and pulled her to dance. Missy didn't know what happened to her. Within seconds they were dancing close together to the rhythm of 'I can dream' originally from Skunk Anansie. Jan was such a good dancer. He grabbed her when she went too far away from him and let her go on the right moments when Missy needed some space to get wild.  
The moment she was getting so into him and his dancing, a quick number was played and Jan let go of her. Missy saw Ginger approach and take hold of Jan before she could.  
A guy behind her began dancing with her and Missy didn't mind, … at first.

The more the night proceeded, the more Jan danced with Kim or Ginger. And the more Missy got the urge to take him back violently, like he shouldn't dance with them. He shouldn't, they were kind of man eaters. They would sleep with them, tell all people in their environment they were terrible and then dump them by claiming they deserve better. That's just how they are, and that's not how Jan is! Well … not exactly.  
But he just shouldn't be dancing with them!  
What the hell! Missy called herself back to reality, he can dance with who ever he wants!  
At five o'clock the performance was over and Kim and Ginger wrote their names and numbers on a paper that Jan took with him. They told him he should call them sometimes.  
Missy got more pissed every second, she felt like beating the crap out of those two sluts.  
After saying goodbye she quickly dragged Jan to his jeep and made him open the door.  
"That was a fun evening," Jan said and heard something grumping next to him. "What did you say Missy?"  
"Nothing, I think I have a headache." She said and rubbed her head. Maybe she would feel better if she got some fresh air. Missy tilted her head and took a deep whiff of air, walking a bit away from the vehicle. At that moment she felt all the beers and noticed she was really drunk. She usually felt this when she was slowing down on the evening with too much alcohol still in her veins. The world began turning a bit and the next thing she knew she was looking at her own vomit in the grass.  
"Are you okay?" Jan shouted from the car. Missy got up quick and walked back to the car.  
"I ate pizza." She said wiping her mouth. Jan handed her a bottle of water he kept in his car.  
"Here drink this, it will clear your mouth." She drank some and her mouth was washed from the vomit. She looked back at the car and she saw he was putting the back seats down.  
"What are you doing?" She asked putting the bottle back.  
"We can't drive like this, we'll spend the night here and I'll take you home tomorrow, if you slept off your hangover." He told her while laying some blankets on the now flat baggage space. Missy gave up and laid down on them, Jan next to her and putting the trunk door down. Okay, it was bigger than her beetle, but they still had to curl up together a bit, also to keep warm. Jan put the blanket over them and looked at her.  
"Laying okay?" Missy didn't answer, she nodded.  
The way he was laying right now made him really sexy in Missy's eyes. One of his muscular arms were supporting his head while he lay there and his eyes were fixed on Missy. She looked back at him, glad she was close to the ground right now, otherwise she'd be taking one wrong step and be slammed to the floor. A yawn took over her mouth and she laughed.  
"Now I'm finally tired." She exclaimed.  
"No shit," Jan spoke. "You were an animal on that dance floor!" Missy laughed it off.  
"No good timing on flirting right now, I'm really tired." She couldn't hear the rest of Jan's words, her eyes closed and she dozed off to a dream world.

A grey mass made place for blackness. Missy's brain made his way from fast asleep to slowly wakening. Missy realised she was looking at the inside of her eyelids and tried to open them. A squishing pain entered her brain and tried to crack open her scull, at least it felt like it. Her breath escaped her mouth when she felt it and wanted to turn. That hurt even more and she stopped doing it, she now lay flat on her back.  
"Look who's awake, sleepy." Her brother stood next to her bed comparing her to one of seven dwarfs.  
"Buzz off." Missy whispered.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, grumpy." Cliff smirked and exited her room. Missy was now fully awake, thanks Cliff, and felt her hangover.  
Oh God, she thought and moaned. Her head couldn't control gravity anymore, it was squashed by it.  
An hour later Missy dragged herself down the stairs, looking for something to eat. In the kitchen she found her brother with Torrance.  
"Hey Missy." Torrance said cheery, and so awake!  
"Hi," Missy mumbled while slumbering to the refrigerator. She opened it, but closed it soon after feeling everything grossing her out this morning.  
"Ugh." She growled and turned to Cliff and Torrance with weak arms. She slumbered to the kitchen island and took a seat at the specially designed bar, now she understood why her mother wanted it so bad in the kitchen. Torrance was eating a multi vitamin lunch, a yogurt with fruit, while Cliff was eating cereal as lunch. Yes, it was late, VERY late, about 2 pm.  
"Gimme a bowl." She demanded from her brother in a low hiss.  
"You could say please."  
"Now!" She cut Cliff off. He went from superman to puppy face and brought her a bowl for her cereal. Missy made her breakfast with the milk and the cereal that stood before her.  
When her first bite was in he started asking about her night.  
"Was it nice last night?" Cliff asked.  
"I wouldn't know." Missy shot at him. "I think so."  
"Can't you remember?" Torrance asked in shock. "Did someone hit you in the head with something?"  
Missy looked Torrance in the eyes and smirked about the naïve little blonde. She was just so cute, Missy thought mocking. Cliff also looked at Torrance with a you're-kidding-can't-you-see-she-was-drunk-look.  
"What?" Torrance didn't know why everyone would stare at her in such a weird way. "That guy should be reported to the police,… he's dangerous an- "  
"You are noticing I'm having a hangover over here, dontcha?" Missy said sarcastic. Torrance looked at Cliff in shock.  
"Yep, she was drunk." He added.  
"You are aware you're only 18 right?!" Torrance said in shock.  
"19 in a few months." Missy added.  
"You went to a club, and they let you in?"  
"They had Holly with them." Cliff hooked himself into the conversation. "She can get you into everything, literally."  
"Even into the LA zoo, at night." Missy mumbled, bended over her cereal.  
"What?!" Torrance shouted. "And you let her?!"  
"Well yeah, I'm her baby brother, she doesn't listen to me." Cliff says being cute and Missy smiles at him. Once in a long time she was happy to have him to be her brother.  
"And-eh, Jan called for you." Cliff adds quickly.  
"Why?" Missy says without looking up from her bowl. The first bite went in easy, now the second one shouldn't be such a problem.  
"To see if you were alright."  
"That is nice," Torrance says and Missy shoots her a glance.  
"Why?"  
"He helped you into your bed last night, you were knock out." Cliff tells his big sister with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh, that is nice." Missy mumbles continuing her breakfast, madly trying to hide her blushing.

"Hey Miss!" Missy walked through the local mall, looking for new clothes. Her old jeans were starting to wear out and she had spotted a nice top in one of the surf shops. When she heard her name she started turning and spotted Jan walking up to her. He lifted his arm and placed it strongly around her shoulder.  
Missy shivered when his bare skin made contact with hers and she started to create goose bumps all over her body.  
"You haven't returned my call." He said after he pulled her with him past the shops. Missy couldn't protest and let herself be carried with him. Jan's words only made sense to her after a few seconds, when they truly reached her brains. She shook her head, as if in some sort of dream and looked at him.  
"I-I'm sorry, I totally forgot," She started stammering.  
"Ah, don't sweat it, at least we meet now, so what are you doing?" Jan continued talking fast and dragging her still with him. Missy opened her mouth to speak but got distracted when she saw the surf shop pass her by.  
"I w-was actually…" She started. Oh, never mind, she thought. Like he want to go shopping for clothes with me. "Going to Patt's CD's." She blurted out quick.  
"Okay," He said with a chirpy smile and they walked to the CD store. It wasn't something Missy had expected, but they really had a good time together in the mall. Jan had taken her to the ice cream parlour and bought her a cone with chocolate ice cream and sprinkles. Then after two hours he had walked her to her car.  
He was so sweet, a real gentleman. Missy hadn't met much guys who were like that, making sure she had a good time and enjoyed her ice cream, not even her last boyfriend!  
She saw her car parked at the corner and felt disappointed the trip was already over. Why hadn't she parked that thing to blocks further? That way she would've got ten minutes more with this sweet guy.

"So ehm,…" Missy started and tried to look at Jan without blushing.  
"I really had a good time," He interrupted her with a genuine smile thrown at her.  
"Yeah, me too."  
A silence followed where Missy stared at the ground, trying to think of what to say.  
"Missy?" Jan interrupted her thoughts. It dawned on her that his voice was really close now. She jerked her face up to meet his warm gaze and noticed he was standing a few inches away from her.  
"Yeah?" She squeaked.  
Jan's hand touched the side of her face and lowered his lips onto hers.

Yeah, Missy thought, I had a good afternoon. But I guess the evening will be even better…


End file.
